


Good Morning

by bendybaps



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-09
Updated: 2012-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:19:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendybaps/pseuds/bendybaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wakes up on a Sunday morning, wanting nothing more than to sleep in. Sherlock, of course, won't have any of that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like writing some smut so I wrote some okay. Morning sex is nice and so is rimming. Also, this fic was impossibly awkward to write. I hope it's that awkward to read.

John was sleeping, peacefully floating in dreamland. It was a Sunday morning and he was granted with the luxury of sleeping in, something he was never able to ever since moving in with Sherlock and well… eventually dating him.

Currently the detective was curled up around his back, trying to swallow John whole with his long lanky limbs. They always slept like this it seemed, even if they hand’t fucked the night before. It was as if Sherlock just wanted him. All of him. All the fucking time.

John couldn’t complain of course, his boyfriend was pretty damn fit if he could say so himself.

But, this morning he just wanted to sleep. He could feel the younger man rouse behind his back, pressing his body further into John’s, a hand curving and laying itself on the doctor’s sleep warmed tummy.

“Johhhhhhn” He groaned into his lover’s ear “I’m up.”

His warm breath tickled John’s ear and his slim fingers slipped further down his toned stomach. Jesus christ.

“Mmmm I see that Sherlock. Now go back to sleep.”

He could practically feel the pout radiating off of his sweetheart. “No”

John huffed and snuggled into his pillow “Well, I’m going back to sleep so-”

“No you aren’t.”

Sherlock’s hand travled further downwards until he was cupping John’s balls, slowly kneeding the area with expert hands. John groaned. Sherlock just smirked.

“Yea that’s what I thought.” He softly murmered into the doctor’s ear.

“You’re a dick.”

“Yea well I’m your dick.” John smiled.

Sherlock slowly turned John onto his back, hand still on cock. The detective loomed over his prey, all breathy hot and aroused.

“Damn John, I could just fuck you like this.” He leaned into John’s neck, inhaling him “I just want to eat you.”

How the hell was John supposed to go back to sleep when his lover whispered that into his ear?  
John sighed into that deep baritone, lifting his hips into Sherlock’s willing palm.

“Do it. Eat me.” Sherlock growled and attacked his boyfriend’s neck with teeth and tounge, devouring the man in one swoop. John gripped onto his arm, melting into the touch. Sherlock was always so randy in the morning, it was bloody fantastic sometimes.

He travled down the good doctor’s torso, one hand on his clothed cock and the other in blonde sandy hair.

Sherlock mouthed his way to John’s boxers and stopped. He looked up, lips bruised and hair swashed and frayed, eyes fully dilated and questioning.

This couldn’t be good.

“Can I?” Sherlock asked. John was confused. Sherlock sucked him off a countless number of times before, why should this be any different?

Sherlock, realizing his lover’s puzzlement, asked again.

“John. Let me eat you.”

The doctor let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. So that’s what sherlock wanted. John blushed and squirmed. They’ve talked about this before, of course, but now that the time had come John was uncertain. Well more that uncertain.

“Sherlock I-”

“Stop thinking, love. I’m not going to hurt you.”

John closed his eyes. He was sure that it would feel great, impossibley amazing. Yet, it was the whole idea of Sherlock going down and and-

New experiences, he thought, you’re not getting any younger.

He gulped, shut his eyes further, and nodded slowly.

“Open your eyes John. I want you to see this.”

He complied. Sherlock started again. He transferred his hand from John’s hair and smoothed it down his waist, his finger pads brushing over the soft skin. The dark haired man reluctantly let go of his grip on John’s now semi hard cock, slipping it underneath the band of John’s boxers.

Jesus christ.

Sherlock opened up, mouthing the band infront of him before taking grip of it with his teeth and slowly, painfully, pulling them down.

When John’s cock was fully free, he wrapped his long slender fingers at the base of it and softly cooed.

“I could taste you all day John. All day.” John moaned once more and, with that, Sherlock enclosed his mouth around his partner’s now fully hard erection. He bobbed up and down, fully coating the member in his saliva.

John gripped the sheets as if he were dying, knuckles white and clenched, hips patiently moving up soundlessly with each suck of Sherlock’s mouth.

The detective slivered a finger downwards, around John’s soft ring, and entered on finger into the tight hole.

John groaned, deep and aroused, sliding one hand into Sherlock’s already tousled locks.

“Moooooooore” He breathed out, surprising himself with willingness.

Sherlock let go of John’s cock with a pop, actually smiling.

“Will do, captain.”

He sneaked both hands around John’s thighs, leaving the doctor feeling empty. He slowly opened the creamy thighs further and started to do what he promised.

He started to eat John.

He entered his tounge in, and John tightened his grip in the man’s dark hair. This wasn’t sussposed to feel this good. It just wasn’t. With ever soft push of Sherlock’s tounge, the Doctor let out a breathy moan, filling the room with deep sighs of arousl and the slick sounds of Sherlock’s feasting. 

“Mmmmmmmmm oh yes Sherlock…”

With that the detective prodded deeper with his tounge, earning sharp quick gasps from his lover. They were both rock hard, dripping with precome, literally on the edge, and Sherlock hand’t even touched himself yet.

He moved one of his hands to John’s cock, jerking it up and down in frantic movements in time with his tounge. 

All the while, John kept his eyes on the beautiful man before him, snug between his legs doing got knows what. When the younger man started rutting his hips into the bed, seeking friction for his leaking sex, John almost lost it.

Sherlock removed his mouth and started to suck John’s ballsack mercilessly, humping the bedsheets beneath him with more vigor than before. John let his head fall back on his pillow, his body tensed up and oh god it felt amazing.

“Sherlock I’m going to-”

“Do it John. Fucking come.”

John came fast and hard, semen spurting up on his stomach. Sherlock soon followed with a shout, pure bliss etched across his face.

The detective inched up his lovers body, completly ignoring the mess inbetween them, and nuzzled his face into John’s neck.

“That was-”

“Amazing. Stupendous. Hot. Radical. Totally awesome dude.”

John giggled as Sherlock pressed a wide grin into his neck, snuggling in deeper and winding his arms around the compact torso.

“Don’t flatter yourself Sherlock. Actually, go ahead. That was fucking… radical.”

Sherlock chuckled sending sweet vibrations through John’s warn body.

“Go to sleep, love.”

John nodded and closed his eyes, fully aware that Sherlock would wake him up yet again for another go. (that man’s stamina was unbelievable)

But right now, John didn’t mind. He was actually starting to get comfortable to these Sunday mornings and as Sherlock nestled in even closer, he was certain that he could get used to this.

Very used to this.


End file.
